Construction vehicles commonly have a ripper structure which is used to support a ripper. To stabilize and support the ripper structure, a link is attached between the ripper structure and the axle structure. To allow for dimensional tolerances, the link must be adjustable lengthwise. In a previous design a threaded rod with a threaded adjustable end portion was used. One problem associated with the threaded rod and end portion was the difficulty in accurately cutting threads in the large diameter rod and end portion. Another problem associated with the threaded assembly is that the production cost is expensive and the scrap rates are high because the possibility of galling is higher with larger diameter threads.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.